


Late Night Party

by Madpineapple



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madpineapple/pseuds/Madpineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ronald recieves an assignment on his day off, he is angry. But he never expected to get a compensation out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Party

Late at night work from the Dispatch Agency always spelt Trouble for the young reaper known as Ronald Knox. Well not exact trouble but a series of coincidences that could be at least be called misfortune.

And how he hated leaving when the party has just started. Maybe a little whining around William would give him some more time to enjoy the party. Yeah, right, next to an immensely large dish of overtime for the next three weeks. Better not.

Why couldn't William send someone else? Like Grell, or Eric or damn he could even go himself. Ronald had heard how much William enjoyed fieldwork… And this was supposed to be his day off.

But there was a bright side to this late night job he received. After he finished the job he could return to the party (unless something went wrong), without reporting to the headquarters. And William so owed him a complete day off.

Checking his wristwatch Ronald hastened his steps, the clicking of his snow white Oxfords on the pavement sounding loud and disturbing even to his own ears. Drawing a slip of paper from his coat pocket he glanced at the hour the man was supposed to die. 12:13 he had approximately 20 minutes to reach the infamous East End where the man was to die. He broke into running. If he screwed this up he would not only receive an awful load of overtime but also a pay check cut. He could not afford such a thing.

Finally he reached the place. The streets were barely illuminated so he had to rely on his Shinigami night vision not to walk into a building or stumble over something. A scream came from down street and Ronald turned on his heel and started running in that direction.

There on the cold stones of the street, right under the lamppost was a body, or rather a corpse. The man was shot from behind so he could not see his murderer. Quite convenient.

Summoning his Death Scythe Ronald took a through look at the man's Cinematic Record. Just the usual upper-class man with wife and children, and his enemies, who were envious of the man's wealth.

With a loud whirr the lawnmower's engine came to life and moments later the Record of that unfortunate lamb (as the Undertaker loved to call humans) was to be stored in the immense library of Shinigami.

"Another job well done, Ron!" He congratulated himself, content that the assignment was fast to be dealt with and uncomplicated.

But something unsettled him. The scream that guided him to this place was a feminine one. So it did not came from this man.

He looked around searching for the girl, or woman who screamed.

On a rooftop across from where he was, a silhouette was cowering onto the hard wall as if trying to escape from something. The cry for help that came from that person told him right away that this was the girl who screamed.

With an effortless jump he was now on the same rooftop. But here the air felt heavy, stifling, and Ronald could tell right away that a demon was involved in this.

Did he ask for too much when he whished for a simple mission? He heaved a sigh and whistled to attract the demon's attention.

"Why don't you take on someone of your size?" The demon hissed annoyed that he had been interrupted by the two colour-haired shinigami. He lunged forward attempting to grab Ronald's neck, but the other was so much more agile and dodged. The shinigami now stood in between him and his prey. The demon growled as if in warning but he was met with a dangerously approaching Death Scythe. The demon retreated slowly. He wasn't eager to admit defeat at the hands of a shingami. But her soul was not worth picking a fight with him.

The demon suddenly vanished into thin air. Ronald released the breath he was holding and turned around to look at the girl. During his fight she had slid down the wall to kneel on the floor. Her breath came in ragged pants and she hugged herself frightened or maybe just cold. A few inches away was a sniper's rifle, that could only belong to her. So she was the assassin hired to kill that man.

Looking at her, Ronald's mind could only conjure two words; dangerously beautiful. Dark hair that he could swear it was a deep red and auburn eyes, slanted yet wide with fear stared up at him. Their eyes met and she blushed. Both of them adverted their eyes and Ronald felt like smacking himself, he was not a blushing virgin for God's sake.

"How are you?" He asked to fill that awkward silence that settled between the two of them. He was now kneeling in front of her, his hands holding her shoulders gently, trying to calm her down.

"I...I'm fine." She answered her voice cracking and her lips quivering. Her heart beat fast but she was not sure if it was only fear or something else mixed in. Something possibly triggered by those brilliant green eye that shone mischievously from behind glasses. Or maybe it was that smile, boyish and sweet, seemingly innocent? She honestly did not know.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" he questioned once again wanting to make sure she was really unharmed. Her answer came steadier than before.

"No. I am ok" She answered her eyes meeting his once again. Ronald saw once again that fine quiver of her lips and a sudden urge to kiss her overtook him. And that he did. Swooping down, his lips met another pair, halfway. He did not deepen the kiss, keeping it a light brush of lips. Although he had to admit that he liked this, how her lips were soft, naked under his own, unlike those of other girls, which felt slimy, their lips smeared with rouges that left stains on his clothes and a sour aftertaste in his mouth...This tasted sweet.

He pulled away, reminding himself to breath and looked at the beauty that kneeled in front of him. She had a heavy blush staining her cheeks making her look almost demure. But her eyes spoke volumes about how she really felt, how her heart started galloping at the mere touch of his lips on hers. And she realised that she wanted more than a chaste kiss from this handsome stranger.

Now, Ronald could not believe himself. He had just kissed her but he wanted more from this girl, it scarcely mattered that he didn't even know her name, or that he had met her hardly 15 minutes ago. And that nagging voice in the back of his head kept saying 'Ronald Knox it is not ethical to get involved in such ways with humans.' And damn if that voice did not sound like the voice of his superior, William.

She was the first one to break the silent daze that claimed their sanity and disposed of it. Hell their kiss had done that. And it was thrilling to do such an intimate thing with someone who was a complete stranger.

"Your name?" A silent whisper as if afraid of breaking the spell. He answered in the same manner, silently almost furtively.

"Ronald. And yours?" she risked a glance at his lips and his tongue passed over them moistening them. He was aware of how raptly she watched his every motion.

"Meyrin" They met once again, his lips pressing firmly on hers, her arms around his neck, dragging him down to her level, their eyes staring at the other all the time. And his hands splayed over her back bringing her closer, his chest pressing on hers forcing the air out of her lungs. Her back met the wall that she had been leaning on for support earlier, his hands moving from her back to the small strip of skin bared and vulnerable on her thighs. They pulled away her forehead leant on his collarbone, her warm breath landing on that part of his skin uncovered by his popped collar. His fingers teased her skin, drawing intricate patterns that tickled and tingled.

"Here is hardly the place to be doing such things. My place is a few blocks away if you don't mind..." Meyrin thanked every known God for the brilliant suggestion that Ronald made. Her eyes half lidded approved in their lustful stare. Even if he had suggested her to go to the end of the world she would accept without even blinking, only for him never to stop touching her.

One of his hands enclosed on her wrist tightening almost painfully, and the other covered her eyes. In a second the temperature of the air changed from the chill of the May night to comfortable warmth. And under her feet was now carpeting that silenced her footsteps. But before she could observe more of the place she was brought to, she had been pulled over only to land on the hard chest of the blond. Her thighs spread to straddle his hips, lips to his neck teasing the skin with soft nips. His breath ragged he asked of her almost pleading.

"Don't tease..." A smile spread over her lips and she started to unfasten the buttons of his waistcoat and after, his dress shirt, his hands squeezing her hips and occasionally her ass. Meyrin revelled in that attention and those touches, her hands spreading over his chest. He eyed her shirt spitefully and in a matter of seconds it was a new decoration on his floor. Her breasts, while they were not immense, they fit quite well in his hands and she arched her back, catlike and released a moan that vaguely resembled his name. A smirk graced his features and he strained his neck to kiss just above the heart that was beating wildly in her chest.

Her hands were anchored in his hair, claiming fistfuls of it only to give her a strange semblance of being still in contact with the earth. All of a sudden she was on her back, her head lolling on the pillows and all she could see was _him_. Pale skin with muscles well defined and an impish smile on his lips. Even more skin was revealed after he removed the shirt that covered his shoulders.

Ronald's fingers caressed her lips slowly, stealing short kisses, as his fingers slid down, turning her head to the side to place butterfly soft kisses on the rapid pulse and the fragile-looking skin there. His fingers slid even downer over the slope of her breasts to tease the plane of her belly with the tips of his fingers until he reached the buckle of her shorts. His touch felt even better now, more human, skin to naked skin, his gloves having been removed at some point. Making short work of it, his weight suddenly disappeared from her. She found him at the end of the bed fingering the zipper of her boots. Depositing a kiss on her knee he pulled the boot away, only to do the same for it's twin. By now her breath was spiced with soft mewls at all the sensation's he brought over her body.

He loved hearing her voice like that, sounding so soft, mewling his name in pure ecstasy. But he had enough of toying with her, and he purred to her.

"Shall we move on, Meyrin?" He asked that heat in his eyes his fingers curling suggestively under her shorts and underwear. Meyrin just lifted her hips slightly and he got the hint pulling both off with seemingly practiced ease. Her own hand shot forward to massage the now visible bulge in his slacks. His head tilted back and he released a throaty groan as he finally indulged in pleasure.

Sitting up she observed him, his face only much more handsome, twisted in pleasure. Her fingers teased the belt, undoing it halfway only to skip to unfastening the button and the zipper of the slacks. Ronald finished undoing the belt himself as the pants already hung lowly on his hips, he removed them completely. One of his hands sneaked over her thighs gently prying them open, laying touches all over that sensitive spot, that made her moans grow throatier. One finger slithered inside and she bit her lips when that finger turned into two and curled inside touching and feeling.

"Stop fooling around, Ronald" His confident smile slid into place and he removed his boxers before hovering over her and rubbing on her leg. She spread her legs and within seconds he was inside with a soft sigh of ecstasy. Ronald stood still offering her the time to recover, but almost immediately her hips moved, and he started thrusting slowly building a rhythm for the two of them. She met each of his thrusts, moans and groans mixing in a heavenly symphony.

"Ahh Ronald..." He took it as a hint to go faster, harder... The bed creaked pitifully, and she gripped the sheets, tearing them at every thrust, every touch, every word whispered in her ear that did nothing but heighten her pleasure. And soon she reached her limit, his fingers gripping her thighs, touching that spot. Her walls tightened around him, bringing him on the edge, and that satisfied whisper of his name pushed him over, making him fall in the dark abyss called pleasure. He came wrapped up in her heat, her legs tightly squeezing his waist, growling her name against her lips.

He fell to the bed catching his breath, his eyes never once leaving the face of the goddess that he had shared this moment with, her eyes closed, long lashes that rested over blush stained cheeks, and her lips cherry red...


End file.
